The present invention generally relates to a mounting bracket. More specifically, it relates to a mounting bracket that shields the end of a fastener, such as a bolt, to prevent the end of the fastener from penetrating any adjacent objects.
In many applications, it is important to ensure against fasteners penetrating certain objects around the fastener. One such example is when fasteners are used around the fuel cell of an automobile. For example, a fuel sensor may be mounted to the welded fuel cell flanges of a fuel cell. Typically, a bracket is used and a bolt extends through the bracket and flange. The bolt might be a self-tapping bolt, or it might have a nut on the end. As should be appreciated, the exposed end of the bolt could penetrate the fuel cell in a collision.
The only presently known method of protecting against puncture is to use an acorn-type nut to cover the end of the bolt. The difficulty with an acorn nut, however, is the cost when compared to a normal nut. Further, in some instances, the acorn nut merely becomes the end of the bolt and poses the same potential for penetrating the fuel tank as the exposed bolt.